This invention relates generally to small livestock headcatches which are principally utilized when showing, grooming, shearing or inoculating an animal such as a sheep or a calf. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable and adjustable head restraint device which may be attached to portions of standard livestock fencing.
Many prior devices have been devised for holding an animal in a desired position while showing, grooming, shearing or inoculating the animal. For example, as shown and explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,690, in the grooming of animals such as show dogs, the animal is normally placed on a table having a top located several feet above the floor, to position the animal at a height convenient for performing the grooming operation. The animal is usually restrained on the table during the grooming by a tether connected to an arm rigidly supported by the table and extending to a point a short distance above the animal, and the tether is of such a length that it retains the animal in a sitting or at least in a partially upright position on the table. The tether is normally firmly attached to the arm at one end and has a noose at the other end which is placed over the animal's head and is tightened around the neck.
Another apparatus is known as a holddown device which is utilized primarily for holding an animal, such as a calf, on the ground during branding operations. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,199. Still other devices such as the sheep-holding device of U.S. Pat. No. 266,016, provide rigid shackles for holding the sheep's neck and/or legs during shearing.
There are many different types of blocking stands which include a headcatch. The purpose of a traditional blocking stand is to securely hold the livestock in place on a platform above ground level, where it can be conveniently "worked". However, as recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,846, it is often necessary or convenient to perform a desired activity or treatment on an animal while it is in a field or pasture. Thus, portable headcatches have been designed which are capable of being mounted on a vehicle.
None of the prior shackles, tethers, blocking stands or portable headcatches, however, are truly portable to permit them to be hand-carried from one location to another and then set up adjacent to fencing typically found in the vicinity of the livestock. It is often not possible, particularly in a show environment, to rely on a portable headcatch mountable only to or in connection with a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel small livestock head restraint device which may be hand-carried from one location to another, and secured adjacent to typical rail and chain link livestock fencing systems. Such a head restraint device should be of simplified construction in order to minimize the cost thereof, be rugged enough to withstand the abuse and wear expected in connection with routine use with livestock, and perform its intended function well. Additionally, a small livestock head restraint device is needed which can adjustably position the height of the headrest once the device is securely fixed to the fencing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.